


fanmix: you cannot walk among us

by anticute



Series: you cannot walk among us [1]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, holly black owns my soul and musick is the only catharsis, set: during/post twk, twk spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticute/pseuds/anticute
Summary: A playlist of 8 songs: set to Cardan's perspective, as everything unravels towards the end of The Wicked King - his thoughts of Jude's....Judeness, and his own intentions/agenda. He's playing the long game - and it's all just as much as it is for her, as it is for himself.start a war - klergy & valerie broussard // love and war - fleurie // wildflower - dutchkid // typhoon - iris temple // passion - ryan beatty // man - LANKS // king - slenderbodies // in the name of love - jacob banks





	fanmix: you cannot walk among us

**Author's Note:**

> the happy happenstance of finding songs for what i was exploring with the fanmix and then the fic, but unintentionally with imbedded words/themes of royalty. 
> 
> [spotify playlist ahoys](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1eIoW8xjG47NcBZfNG8Xlc)
> 
> the playlist can be shuffled, but is intended to be listened in the order it's in. it is cardan-centric, 'cause his life is wild. i mean, one moment he’s sure he’s gonna die, and the next moment he’s, like, marrying his nightmare girl. only to then banish her, for her and his own good, ‘cause. you know. /murder/. honestly, they all just need a hug and some therapy. and choco.
> 
> this is one half of a really unintended two-part project, but here we are - [half-fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968670), half-fanmix.
> 
> list&lyrics/lines of fic, below.

**1\. start a war - klergy & valerie broussard**  
_//So you wanna start a war_  
_In the age of icons_  
_So you wanna be immortal_  
_With a loaded gun//_  
[lyrics](http://www.metrolyrics.com/start-a-war-lyrics-klergy-valerie-broussard.html)

she is making missteps which will have its untold costs on herself, on him, on elfhame itself.

 

 **2\. love and war - fleurie**  
_//In life, in love, this time I can't afford to lose_  
_For one, for all, I'll do what I have to do_  
_You can't understand, it's all part of the plan//  
_[lyrics](https://genius.com/Fleurie-love-and-war-lyrics)

he twines his finger around a curl of her hair for a breath’s second, and no more than that, before leaving their bed.

 

 **3\. wildflower - dutchkid**  
_//I loved you before you loved me_  
_Watch you grow like a wildflower_  
_Under canopy_  
_Enemies, enemies_  
_Surround your walls//  
_[lyrics](https://genius.com/Dutchkid-wildflower-lyrics)

she has done too much, and much has been done to her. he doesn’t deny his continual part in this.

 

 **4\. typhoon - iris temple**  
_//We worship at your feet, but you cannot walk among us//_  
[lyrics](https://genius.com/Iris-temple-typhoon-lyrics)

cardan's got a lot of reasons for doing what he's doing. namely, he's reminding her she's not fae - not in the way he used to, but that she just needs to get her head straight before she  _loses_ it. to step back before she can come back and stand as queen.

 

 **5\. passion - ryan beatty**  
  
_//Just wanna take what's mine_  
_And do it all in time_  
_Remember who we are_  
_Remember who we are_  
_When we are apart//  
_[lyrics](https://genius.com/Ryan-beatty-passion-lyrics)

the crown is his, and she made that happen to him. but the crown is now his. 

 

 **6\. man - LANKS**  
_//They talk of ‘man’ but you can see_  
_What bravery is without a violent streak_  
_My skin has shades of you_  
_The courage lacked I finally grew_  
_Look what you helped me do//  
_[lyrics](https://genius.com/Lanks-man-lyrics)

and perhaps it's presumptuous of him to know what's best for her. she's inspirational, what can he say. a muse, to add to her cache of identities.

 

 **7\. king - slenderbodies**  
_//This baroness_  
_She always seems to know_  
_Best, I bet she's my common sense//_ _[l  
](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/slenderbodies/king.html)_[lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/slenderbodies/king.html)

and doubts petition for audience in his mind constantly. unbidden, but not entirely unwelcome, he sometimes finds that voice in his head, that is his seneschal.

 

bonus/on the cutting floor:

**in the name of love - jacob banks**  
_//I guess it's time to go_  
_I see the kingdom coming_  
_Let's put on a show_  
_In the name of love//  
_[lyrics](https://genius.com/Jacob-banks-in-the-name-of-love-lyrics)

[“Well, wife,” he says to me, a chill in his voice. “It seems you have kept at least one secret from your dowry. Come, we must dress for our first audience together.”]

comment: i'm soso careful to not umbrella cardan's agenda under ~IT'S ALL FOR LOVE~ - 'cause i think it's a lot more complex than that. which is why this song is on the cutting floor.


End file.
